The invention relates to transportable file holders, and more specifically relates to transportable file holders of the letter-by-legal type. In its most immediate sense, the invention relates to transportable all-plastic letter-by-legal file holders that are inexpensive and suitable for light duty.
A transportable file holder stores file folders and can easily be moved from one location to another. Conventionally, the file holder has a cavity for the file folders and that cavity has letter-by-legal dimensions, i.e. is a rectangle that is slightly larger than 11xe2x80x3 wide, 14xe2x80x3 long, and 8.5xe2x80x3 deep. This permits either letter-size or legal-size file folders to be stored. Letter-size file folders are stored in the transverse orientation; legal-size file folders are stored in the longitudinal orientation.
There is a need for a light-duty, letter-by-legal transportable file holder that would be inexpensive and suitable for use in e.g. a home office.
One object of the invention is to provide a light-duty, inexpensive file holder.
Another object is to provide such a holder that is made entirely of plastic and that consequently avoids the expense of metal parts.
Yet a further object is to provide such a holder that can be shipped and sold in unassembled form to save on shipping and storage costs, but that is nonetheless easy to assemble without tools.
Still a further object is, in general, to improve on known file holders of this general type.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided a set of parts that assembles into a module. The module is an open frame in which hanging file folders can be stored. When assembled, the frame has a letter-by-legal opening into which letter-size or legal-size hanging file folders can be inserted.
The modules in accordance with the invention can be stacked. As a result, it is possible to store many hanging file folders in a relatively small footprint.
Advantageously, and in accordance with the preferred embodiment, a caster can be secured to the lower end of each of the four legs of the module. This permits an entire stack of modules to be conveniently rolled from one location to another.
Further advantageously, and in accordance with the preferred embodiment, a plastic lid is provided. The lid can be hingedly secured to the module to close over the file folders hanging therein. This protects the file folders from dust, water, and other foreign objects that may soil or damage them. The lid can easily be removed, if desired.
Still further advantageously, and in accordance with the preferred embodiment, each module is made of two identical leg pieces and two identical side pieces. Each leg piece has two legs of the module, and the pieces are all connected together using plug-and-socket connections. As a result, the preferred embodiment can be shipped and sold unassembled to reduce the costs of shipping and storage. This has the further advantage that the preferred embodiment is easy to assemble and disassemble as required, that no tools are required for assembly or disassembly, and that assembly and disassembly are simple and obvious for most persons.